Comet in the Night
by itzrare
Summary: One night, she was looking in the sky, and she saw a shooting star. It gave her hope, it told her she had a chance. She loved music. So she sung about it. And it saved her life. This is the story of how Hatsune Miku met the love of her life, thanks to a shooting star.
1. Prologue

**Hi there! Glad you could stop by. My name is Rare, and this is Comet in the Night: A love story started by a meteorite. Enjoy!**

* * *

She was in a tough time. Her family was gone, and she was all alone.

One night, she was looking in the sky, and she saw a shooting star.

It gave her hope, it told her she had a chance.

She loved music. So she sung about it. And it saved her life.

Millions of people saw her. She got money, and she moved into an apartment.

So she kept writing, and singing, until she could get a house.

She was finally warm, and safe, and writing, and singing.

All thanks to a shooting star she wished upon, a comet in the sky.

* * *

 **Well, how was it? Let me know in the reviews. Stay tuned, because Miku's story is about to get so much more interesting!**


	2. Chapter 1: Starting Off

**Hey! This is my first OFFICIAL chapter for Comet in the Night! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

"Thank you all! Have a spectacular night!" The teal-haired pop star waves as the platform descends beneath her. _Wow, she's just so talented…_ Hatsune Miku is one of, if not the single most popular idols to ever walk the face of the Earth. From her teal twintails to her distinctive voice, who couldn't love her?

As the crowd dispersed, I went to the merch store. I was going to pick up a limited-edition signed copy of Miku's latest album, Meteorite. I pick up the album, the last copy, and start towards the front, before I get pushed into the wall. "Hey, that's MY album!" He snatches it from me, and goes to buy it. I sigh, getting up and walking away. _It happened again…_ As I walk home, I fold up the money I would've spent on the album, and stuff it in my pocket. All of a sudden, I bump into someone. "Ah! S-sorry, I wasn't-" I stop. _It's Hatsune Miku._

The pop star giggles, her twintails moving as she shakes her head oh-so-perfectly. "No no, it's alright! I was in your way…" She trails off for a moment. "...uhh, how was the concert?" I smile, giving her a thumbs-up. "Nice! Did you buy my album?" I shake my head. "Aw man, why not?" I reply quickly. "Sold out before I even got to the register." She nods, motioning for me to come with her. "Follow me, I got something I think you'd like."

As we walk to her hotel, she waves to literally everyone. Then, she turns to me. "Be careful! You might lose your cash if you leave it in your hoodie!" I nod, smiling. "Alright, I'll put it somewhere else, just for you." She giggles, rubbing my head as we get into the elevator. She presses a button, and steps back, pausing for a moment. "So was it your first time?" I think back to a week ago. "Nope, second." She nods. "Oh, alright. Was it even better than the first?" _How could it NOT be better?_ I say my thoughts out loud, causing her to clasp her hands in joy.

"I'm so glad you think that! Say, what if I told you that I was having another one next week? Would you show up?" I nod. "Of course! But next time, I won't even try to buy anything." She tilts her head. "Well, why not? Is it because you don't-" I stop her. "No, it's because I'll get shoved, lose whatever I'm holding to some scalper, and then get kicked out for "disturbance". She sighs softly, shaking her head. "I see… Well, no scalper's gonna get what you're getting, okay?" I blush softly. "What do you mean by that?"

Miku cheerily replies. "Why, a super-limited-edition, hand-signed deluxe edition of Meteorite! Never-before-seen!" I laugh. _Oh come on, you know what I want to do, right?_ I smile brightly. "That sounds awesome! I'll make sure I don't crack the case or anything!" She beams, hugging me. "Thank youuuu!" I giggle, hugging her back. "Of course, Miku. I'm not like most fans, who just buy your albums because they want you to notice them. I genuinely love your music, and you specifically." I blush as I say that. "Well, I love you too… actually, do you mean "love love"? Or just you love me like an inspiration?" I tell her the truth.

"Ever since I heard of you, and your story, I started to fall in love with you, as a person. Not as a date, but as an inspiration. You've been my shooting star in a time where I have no friends, you know?" She smiles lovingly. "Well, I can be your friend, if you'd like that… But no promotion! I don't just give my fame to random people!" I giggle and smile. "No worries, I don't need any." She giggles too. "Good, so now I know you're not just using me for my fame." She rubs my head. "M-Miku, I'm not a cat!" She pets me even more, in an effort to get me to purr.

"Miku, seriously. I'm not a cat." She smirks. "Welp, until you purr, I won't stop petting you!" I cross my arms. "I don't know how to purr. Although, this does feel nice…" Miku giggles, and stops. "Well, I'd better get some sleep. See you later!" I wave goodbye and start to leave, before Miku grabs my hand. "A-actually, on second thought… D-do you think you can stay here tonight? J-just for one night?" I blush, nodding slowly. "T-thanks… It gets lonely, am I right?" I giggle, hugging her. "Love you, bestie."

* * *

 **So how was it? (Don't worry, they're sleeping in separate beds.) Stay tuned, Chapter 2 will be coming soon! Later!~**


End file.
